The present invention relates to a process for the vapor phase alkylation of alkanes or aromatic hydrocarbons.
It is well known to alkylate alkanes or hydrocarbons by the use of acid catalysts. During use said acid catalysts become diluted with polyunsaturated hydrocarbons and, consequently, their activity decreases.
It is generally possible to conduct the alkylation in liquid phase or in vapor phase. The alkylation in liquid phase is, however, extremely slow and can only be carried out with highly reactive reagents. Bernard Loev and John T. Massengale, J. Org. Chem. 22 968 (1957) describe that attempts to alkylate xylene and benzene using a resin catalyst were unsuccessful.